


Guest

by Fiordiligi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, someone else might appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiordiligi/pseuds/Fiordiligi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's back. And Regina's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

\- Oh no, you didn’t. – Emma’s eyes widened with surprise.  
\- I did. He was almost crying, when I said I wouldn’t marry him.  
\- Well, he lost his chance of becoming the king.  
Emma was laughing. Elsa always easily made her smile. Savior could call her friend, if that word had any weight for her. They’ve been through the story that made them friends. At the moment when Emma was scared and alone Elsa taught her to accept herself and keep fighting.  
When a couple of days ago woman in blue dress appeared in Storybrooke through the magic portal just to visit her friend, blond couldn’t believe it. Surely she was flattered and surprised. At first Swan suspected that Arendall needs help. But her heart melted a little, when Queen gave her sincere hug, Emma allowed herself to relax.  
\- Just look at the time. – Swan waved in the direction of the clock on the wall. It was half past 5. They were talking all day and night long.  
\- Oh, gods. We should go home.  
\- You know this black dress suits you. More…practical… I guess.  
As Emma was struggling with counting how much she should pay Ruby, Elsa went outside.  
It was snowing, but not because of certain woman in black. It was January. Flakes were slowly falling down. In every shop of the main street there were garlands. Holiday spirit could still be found.  
\- Hey, aren’t you cold?  
Emma was 2 seconds outside, but already was shivering.  
\- I don’t feel cold as you do.  
It was truth. Elsa didn’t feel cold at all. Thanks to her gift, there always was warmth inside of her. Fire that was burning in her chest made her unique. And Emma was the witness of this.  
\- You don’t even have to go anywhere. Just next floor.  
Both women didn’t want this to end. But in two days Elsa had to return to Arendall. Her beloved subjects couldn’t stay for long without their guide.  
\- I want to walk you home.  
Sounded artificial, but was accepted.  
\- If you want. – Savior was content, she didn’t have to come up for a reason herself. – Why did you come to storybrooke?  
\- Didn’t I already tell you. Wanted to see my friends from Enchanted forest. – A little annoyance was there in queen’s voice. She already said that. Almost swore this.  
\- How did you find the portal? – There was a catch in there somewhere. One day it’s impossible to travel worlds and the other people from Arendal randomly appear.  
\- Does it really matter? – Elsa stopped, turned, touched the shoulder of another woman:- Is that important?  
Emma for a second was speechless. Was it really important? Of course not. When Snow Queen had vanished it influenced Swan more than she preferred to admit. For a brief moment in her childhood she was happy. And it was with a woman who tried to kill her real parents. Story worth of a novel or a TV series.  
\- We restored he memories of Ingrid at home. She deserved that. - It seemed Elsa read her mind. – Three princesses there were.  
\- When Ingrid didn’t try to kill anyone – surely she did.  
\- Don’t be angry with her.  
They continued walking. Complete silence for 20 minutes.  
\- Oh, you don’t live with Charmings anymore. Progress. – Woman knew it was a hard step for Emma. But with baby Neal everything’s changed. And at some point she just let go. No more hopes of happy family with her parents. – Is Henry staying with you?  
\- Yeah. He really likes it. Even decorated his own room.  
\- Nice to hear that. And how’s Regina reacting?  
\- She’s fine with it.  
Absolutely fine. Just gave Emma a list what Henry is allowed and not allowed to do. *It’s not a prison, you know.* *No, but someone has to be in charge ot you’ll both end up buried under pizza boxes* *Not the worst death possible*. Regina answered with an eyeroll.  
\- Well, here’s my door.  
Just a simple wooden door with a table *Swan*.  
\- Would you like to come in?


	2. 2

Elsa nodded. Surely it was nice sitting at the café and talking about everything and nothing. But both of them longed for some privacy,  
Emma opened the door and turned on the light. Her flat was in a newer houses of Storybrooke, which appeared after one of the recent curses. It had a huge hall with a panoramic window. Henry always enjoyed the view of a main street. Surely, a flat too big for one, but when boy was around it seemed always crowded.  
\- Would you like anything? – Emma always was a good host, rarely she had a chance to offer anything to anyone. – wine maybe?  
\- Sure, why not. Nice apartment. Already got used to living alone?  
Queen followed Emma to the kitchen, sat on one of the transparent chairs and started patiently waiting for the answer. Swan didn’t know what to say. Woman enjoyed living alone, enjoyed hours spent with Henry, hours spent with Hook. But there was still something lacking.  
\- Sure. – she wanted to sound confident, but her voice betrayed her. Emma quickly opened the bottle of red wine, poured it into two crystal glasses and offered one to Elsa. – I’m as happy as possible.  
\- If you say so.  
Glass of wine was accepted and both women simultaneously made a sip. Weird thing, for them it was comfortable even to stay silent. Elsa put her glass on the table and took Emma's hand in her own.  
\- I’ve missed you so much.  
\- Your hands are cold.  
\- Sorry, I… - She didn’t want to make Savior feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, she wished to share the warmth. Elsa just didn’t know how to.  
\- It’s all right. I have fire for both of us. – Emma, with her free hand magically lit a few candles in the kitchen and transported them on the table. – See, we can have both fire and ice.  
Elsa shyly smiled and looked right into the eyes of a woman who indeed had both fire and ice in her.  
Emma widened her eyes. No one ever left her speechless, except for maybe Regina.  
\- I’ve missed you too, your Highness. – Elsa’s gaze was too heavy. Swan felt how the other woman wanted to read her very soul.  
Savior suddenly stood up grabbed a glass and finished it in one big sip.  
\- How’s Anna?  
Of course she wanted to change the subject, she wanted to stop thinking about that spark, that a few moments ago was between them. Emma didn’t need it. Now, at least.  
\- She’s… ah…  
*what did I do wrong*. Elsa was confused. And a though of scaring Emma terrified her.  
\- She’s fine. Happily married. Opened a shop. Ice cream shop. Now it’s the most popular in the kingdom.  
Swan was nodding, but barely listening, being far more concentrated on filling her glass again. Queen noticed that.  
-.… Emma, what happened?  
\- nothing. I’m listening.  
It was the other woman’s turn to stand up. Maybe too much time had passed. Maybe Maybe Emma needed to be reminded.  
Elsa approached Swan, gently touched her shoulder and heard a deep breath as an answer. Chill ran on Emma’s skin, making her feel things long forgotten.  
\- Why did you come? – Savior couldn’t put the words in sentences. Who knew that she’s still capable of responding to such small caresses

\- I’ve already said. To see you. – Queen whispered. Emma could feel the woman’s breath on her cheek.  
It took all her strength to stand still and not to do things she would regret tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow along.  
> sorry for the typos and certain certain laziness in editing


	3. 3

\- Had a good night, miss Swan?   
Emma was sitting at the Granny’s drinking one coffee cup after another.   
Regina’s voice distracted her.   
\- What do you mean? - Blond looked straight into mayor's eyes. Did she know that Else spend a night in savior’s apartment?   
\- Your icy friend. Had fun?   
Blackhead ordered double espresso.   
Of course Mayor was aware of guest’s arrival. She didn't spend much time with Elsa, when she was in the town last time. But Regina knew how Emma valued her.   
\- Sure… we talked a lot.   
How to explain what there was between two women at night. And what was the point of explaining it to the blackhead.   
\- Henry said, she stayed with you?   
\- No, at the hotel.  
\- But, yesterday you left together. Why?  
\- Drank all the alcohol here, if I remember correctly.  
Queen politely smiled:  
-Don't say, if you don't want to.  
Regina knew that Elsa was the support Swan was looking for. And, frankly speaking she was a little jealous of that relationship. When Arendell’s queen left Savior was hurt. It could be read in her eyes. Although not a single word was said out loud.   
\- I just don't want Henry to see you upset.  
\- Henry? What do you mean?  
In the reality it had nothing to do with the boy. Both women knew that. But for both of them it was easier to pretend that it was Henry’s feelings they protected.  
\- I mean, miss Swan. - Regina stood up. - Last time ice girl was here, it didn't bring happiness to anyone.  
Anger was heard in that phrase. When Elsa was around Swan belonged only to her. And Regina wasn't fond of it. After ice girl departure she forgot about this feeling, now it was burning inside her again.   
\- How can you know it for sure? - Emma’s lower lip started trembling.   
They had this talk before. Talk that gave nothing. Talk that caused them to stay silent for days afterwards.  
\- You think, I don't know what you need from her, Emma? - Queen chose to sit again. Her voice and eyes softened. - I don't want you to regret again.   
\- What do you care? - Blond grabbed her phone from the table, took her jacket, - I have to go to work, madam Mayor.   
Three steps and she was near the door.  
Maybe Regina called for her. Or maybe not. Heart was beating so fast and loud. And the last place Emma wanted to be was sheriff’s station. Plus she wasn't going to make it easier for Regina to find her.  
Why did her evil royal highness even care about Emma? For years taking her friendship for granted and making sassy remarks regarding pretty much anything.   
Even on Hook didn't she react like that.  
*oh, Swan. Don't even think about it. This devilish woman doesn't like anyone”.   
Legs themselves brought sheriff to the shore. Her father showed her this place, back then when they actually were spending time together. Even Mary Margaret didn't know about. David used to tell her stories of his heroic past. Oh, how much he has changed since then.


	4. 4

\- Emma!  
Who knows how much time have past? Maybe a few minutes, maybe hours. Sheriff was simply standing there and staring at the horizon. Blond was ashamed to admit that it calmed her down. How could the almighty savior have a place that was important for her. But enough of that, it was Elsa’s voice and Emma just as always wasn't ready for the conversation. Swan looked right at the woman rushing towards her. She was wearing the same black tight dress, that was very flattering for her figure, black heels and black leather jacket. White hair was loose and waved.   
\- How did you find me?  
Emma was smiling, while waiting for the ice queen to approach. In her head the images of their previous minutes together popped up. Before Elsa left Storybrooke the last time they had spend a few evenings together. And something else also happened.  
\- We found Anna here, remember? And back then you told me you liked it here.   
\- I do like it here.  
Elsa, unlike the other woman wasn't smiling. On the contrary her face was serious.   
\- I heard you today at the Granny’s.   
\- How?... Oh...  
Of course, she was living in the room on the second floor.   
Emma pointed at the bench and two women sat near each other.   
\- Sooo. Is there something going on between you and… the mayor?  
Woman in black had this question on her tongue for some time now. The looks, the touches, the smiles. Two days and it was almost palpable.   
And the talk today? What happened after the departure of Arendell citizens?  
\- No, of course not. Me and her. We're just friends if..   
\- If this word ever meant anything for you.  
Elsa impatiently finished that sentence. She herself never had friends in her own Kingdom, only sister. And when Emma by an awful mistake became the part of her life, ice queen was confused, wasn't sure how to interpret new feelings. Well, to be fair both of them were not sure that night.  
\- Regina said, you were upset after we left? You didn't mention it. - Cold hand touched Emma’s.   
\- I wasn't. I expected it. You couldn't stay in Storybrooke.   
Savior wanted to make it easier for Elsa. That attraction that they felt for each other was becoming only stronger. Although Emma couldn't submit to it anymore.   
\- Emma, now, I'm here.  
With another hand Elsa slowly turned Swan’s face towards herself and gently kissed her. Just a few seconds and both of them stopped caring about everything.   
\- What are you doing?   
What even was the point of this question.   
Moments with Elsa were divine, but she was just a guest. Regina was right ice queen couldn't bring her happiness, only provide short distraction.  
Elsa moved back.  
-It's Regina, right? You think she is right. You think I can't give you happiness.  
With a sigh Emma stood up.  
\- But you can't. And it has nothing to do with Regina. When you left I was crushed…   
\- And Regina was near you, right?   
Elsa’s voice, usually calm and soft sounded menacing. She was annoyed and had every right to.   
She's my friend, nothing more, nothing less.  
It was like Swan said it more for herself than for her royal highness. When she turned around first thing she noticed were the flakes floating around Elsa. But it wasn't everything, Elsa was crying

**Author's Note:**

> follow along.  
> And thank you for your attention. Who knew this might be interesting)


End file.
